1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a specimen gathering device, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a specimen cup having a handle assembly adapted to extend upwardly and outwardly from the specimen cup. In another aspect the present invention relates to an improved holder for a specimen cup.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Specimen cups and other specimen gathering devices have heretofore found wide use in the medical profession for obtaining specimens, such as urine, which must be analyzed to diagnose illnesses prior to implementing a desired medical treatment. The specimen cups heretofore available have required that a person grasp the specimen cup when obtaining the specimen. This not only gives rise to an unpleasant and often difficult situation, but many times results in contact with the specimen during the gathering of same.
Thus, it is highly desirable that improvements be made in specimen cups and other specimen gathering devices which substantially eliminate contact with the specimen while obtaining the specimen. Another desirable improvement would be to provide improved stability to the specimen cup while permitting one to more easily position the specimen cup for receipt of a specimen. However, such improved specimen cup or specimen gathering device must be simple in construction so as to enable persons of all ages to utilize the specimen cup and/or specimen gathering device, while at the same time being economical to manufacture. It is to such an improved specimen cup and specimen cup holder that the subject invention is directed.